edwartfandomcom-20200214-history
Bagel
=Early Life= Much is unknown about Bagelsworth's early years, but it is made clear from recovered journals written by his mother, Annsworth, that he was deeply disturbed as a child. He was fascinated by Star Wars and ate a lot of Ritz crackers. =Ordo Valentum= Bagelsworth gained an interest in the occult at an early age, and was eventually recruited into Ordo Valentum. He excelled in his studies but did not rise in rank, as he wasn't seen as prepared to join the higher ranks of the order. Bagelsworth was outraged and left the order, and continued his studies. He generated his own knowledge of the supernatural world during his travels and created his own practices which encompassed such knowledge. After years of mental chastisement and strenuous mental exercise of his own practices, he returned to Ordo Valentum seeking acceptance and reverence for his accomplishments. He was immediately rejected on the grounds that he had not yet learned anything and that he was still heading down the wrong path. In a blind rage fueled by confusion and rejection, he cast a death spell upon all of those who were apart of Ordo Valentum. =Tragedy destroys Ordo Valentum= Two years after Bagelsworth's permanent departure, a member of Ordo Valentum came down with a serious illness which went unnoticed for weeks, thus contaminating most of the population which inhabited the Ordo Valentum academy. All but a handful of members survived the mysterious outbreak, however, it was later discovered that the disease had struck a near-by marketplace months before the outbreak at the academy, and it was concluded that a member must have went to the marketplace and caught the virus. Bagelsworth having heard the news, was delighted to know that his spell worked and gained confidence in his own abilities. =Founding Ordo Bhathet= Bagelsworth, confident in his abilities and effective practices, founded a new order which was named Ordo Bhathet. He recruited numerous members, among them, was a young aprentice named Leonard. He tought his students about the value of power, emotions, sex and trained them to use these forces to attain specific ends via ritual. Rituals included nude females and blood, and after these rigorous rituals, they would reflect on their progress while enjoying nachos, chicken strips and honey, and coffee. Three years after the founding of the Order, Edward Cullen found his way to the academy, having been abandoned by his guardians. Bagelsworth sheltered Edward and taught him the primary tenets of his cult. Edward embraced them, and shortly after, Bagelsworth realized his power and focused his energy on tuning his powers to achieve his maximum potential. =Crisis in Ordo Bhathet= Edward quickly advanced in the ranks of Ordo Bhathet, and Leonard became increasingly upest. Leonard learned of Bagelsworths misdeed of killing numerous innocents in Ordo Valentum. The order was crippled and was having trouble expanding, and Leonard used the remaining members of Ordo Valentum to his advantage. They planned to kill Bagelsworth and take his order, which would then be used to re-establish Ordo Valentum. However, Leonard had other plans. With their help, Leonard killed the protective wards (people who served as magical entities that protected the academy and Bagelsworth) and stabbed Bagelsworth in his quarters. However, Leonard turned on the members of Ordo Valentum he had conspired with, and murdered them while they were in a weakened state from using their energy to help dampen the protective wards. All that was left was Edward, however, somehow Edward knew about Leonard's plans to murder him and take over the order, and he had successfully escaped. The order was now Leonards, and his pursuit for world domination began. =Aftermath= After murdering the remaining members of Ordo Valentum, Leonard went to Bagelsworth's quarter to dispose of his body, but to his surprise, Bagelsworth's body was missing. Nonetheless, Leonard told the students in the Ordo Bhathet academy that Bagelsworth had abandoned them. The student body was confused, however, Leonard slowly but surely rose to power in the order, eventually rising to Bagelsworth's position. The order was now in his control, and he intended to revise the teachings. Eventually the order evolved into a paramilitary, where the top of the hierarchy was a portion of personally selected members of the original Ordo Bhathet, who were using magic to help Leonard achieve his goals. =Vagrant in Las Vegas= Somehow Bagelsworth had escaped. He was now in Las Vegas where he resided in a hotel room that he rented. To keep up with payments, Bagelsworth sold articles he wrote while on LSD to major publishers. He reviled the hippies in most of his articles, and his unique tone had aroused a lot of interest in the literary world. Needless to say, he was a big success, and shortly after he wrote his first book, "Fear and Loathing in Ohio" under the pen name of Hunter S. Creamcheese, which was received well. =Bagelsworth Returns= Bagelsworth soon returned to Leonard, who was surprised that he was still living. Leonard saw Bagelsworth as a valuable asset to his order, and immediately recruited him. Bagelsworth was quickly promoted to commanding officer, and he took Leonard under his wing. Oddly, Bagelsworth who had much contempt for Leonard, willingly divulged ancient secrets to Leonard which gave him incredible powers. Bagelsworth assured Leonard that with his training, he would give him powers that would assure his success in dominating the world. =Leonard's Corruption= At this point, Leonard followed all of Bagelsworth's instructions under the pretense that it would grant him power. Bagelsworth convinced Leonard that the higher circle of his order was contemplating to overthrow him and take control of the order, and subsequently, Leonard ruthlessly murdered his trusted officers. As Bagelsworth intended, the power he had granted Leonard was wreaking havoc upon his mind, and it slowly corrupted him to the point of insanity. With each self-destructive act Bagelsworth instructed Leonard to commit, his appearance began to bear more demonic features. Leonard destroyed his own order, and eventually abandoned Bagelsworth. Leonard wandered the world aimlessly, filled with feelings of emptiness, regret, anger, and sadness. Over the years, Leonard mutilated himself and perpetrated terrible attrocities in order to cope with the aforementioned feelings. Soon Leonard was reborn, and he had picked up the pieces of his once collective sanity and resumed his pursuit of world domination, only this time, he did so more independently. The power Bagelsworth had granted Leonard, however, still remained with Leonard and he was more powerful than ever. Much to Edwart's dismay, he and Leonard have numerous conflicts in which Edwart is nearly killed many times with his family being crippled by Leonard personally. =Bagelsworth reuintes with Edward= Bageslworth reunites with Edward out of the blue, and at this point, Edwart had fought many battles with the new Leonard (who was slowly rebuilding his army). Bagelsworth convinces Edwart that he needs his help to defeat Leonard, and Edwart hesistantly agrees. Bagelsworth says that he will grant Edwart incredible powers as he had with Leonard, however, Bagelsworth makes sure not to tell Edwart this. Bagelsworth convinces Edwart that his family is what is holding him back from defeating Leonard, and that his love is what weakens him, and so, Bagelsworth instructs Edwart to murder his family. Edwart refuses, and so Bagelsworth tells Edwart that he merely needs time to think it over and decide what is right. In the mean time, Bagelsworth instructs Edwart to kill agents of Leonard's army. However, little did Edwart know that he was killing innocent people and not agents of Leonard's army. After a short confrontation with Leonard, Edwart and Bagelsworth find themselves at Bagelsworth's restored quarter of the Ordo Bhathet academy. Edwart's father shows up as Bagelsworth had requested, and he summons a warrior spirit named Nazerium to murder his father. He assures Edwart that this is apart of his training, and to simply absorb his hatred and sorrows as he watches his father slowly bleed to death from a wound inflicted by the spirit Nazerium. Bagelsworth then has Edwart devour his fathers spirit, and then carves demonic runes into Edwart's flesh. Like Leonard, Edwart was going down the path of corruption.